There are two well defined specific aims of the COEP: to address environmental health issues and concerns identified in the local community through a Community Advisory Board; and to offer information and educational opportunities related to environmental health issues to the local community. To accomplish these goals, the COEP has either developed or become involved with a number of outreach initiatives. To assure two-way communication between the EHSC and the local community, a Community Advisory Board (CAB) was established in 1997 and is made up of representatives of 17 local groups. The CAB meets monthly and is chaired by the local public health director, Dr. Andrew Doniger. Membership of the CAB is diverse and includes members of local government, teachers, students, the potentially under-served population (e.g., farm workers and the hearing-impaired), as well as, business and industry representatives. The CAB has identified local environmental health concerns and a number of educational materials and programs have been developed and offered for a variety of audiences. In 1991, the University of Rochester established a Summer Science Camp for students in the sixth and seventh grade. In 1996, a Summer Science Academy was developed by COEP Director, Dr. Dina Markowitz, for high school students. The EHSC has participated by supporting the development of curricula and offering teacher workshops to train teachers how to use the science activity kits funded through the Enrichment Pilot Project Program A Saturday Morning Science Series targeting high school students has included lectures by EHSC faculty. A Science Ambassador Program has brought inner-city middle school students to University Medical School laboratories to learn about research. A Farm Safety Program has been developed for rural children and families alike. Over the past three years community workshops on lead, asthma, and drinking water have been conducted. Health care professionals are specifically targeted through articles in the Medical Society Bulletin, a newsletter, and through the Internet. The ongoing Prenatal and Perinatal Program (PEDECS) provides current and reliable information about environmental risks during pregnancy. Senior groups are also targeted via a web-site and newsletter.